T-Bone
T-Bone is the second phase of the Phantom Express in Railroad Wrath. Description Appearance T-Bone is shown to be a giant angry skeleton who seems to take a role of the train conductor because of his kapi. Personality As T-Bone is presumably the conductor of the train, he appears to be very protective of it, as he constantly looks around for any other threats while his hands are down. He also seems more than willing to give Cuphead and Mugman a ride to their funeral if he defeats them. Battle In this phase, after Blind Specter is defeated, T-Bone will pop his head and his arms up, before slamming his hands down in an attempt to crush the players. The platform must be navigated to the area beneath his head to avoid damage from the hands. Players can also avoid taking a hit by standing on the edges of the platform. The flying pumpkins from the first phase make a return in an attempt to forcibly move the platform by dropping ingots onto its edges. Hitpoints = 4/4 Upon his defeat, he will appear screaming as he and his arms slowly fall back into the train. A xylophone diminuendo can be heard during this sequence. Gallery TBone.png|''T-Bone'' TBoneArms.png|''Bony Hands'' 4.png|T-Bone SpriteAtlasTexture-Train_Skeleton-2048x2048-fmt12 100660037_10.png|T-bone knocked out Tumblr nvk8utRV1g1rwg7ino2 400.gif|Pencil test of T-Bone idle Tumblr nvk8utRV1g1rwg7ino3 400.gif|Pencil test of T-Bone intro Ske.PNG|t-pose Inspirations *T-Bone may have been inspired by other skeletons in cartoons such as The Skeleton Dance (1929), Wot a Night (1931), Spooks (1931), and Skeleton Frolic ''(1937). *Due to T-Bone's size when his head and his arms busts out of three of the cars, he may be based off the gashadokuro. *In terms of video games, since the Phantom Express is based off of different yokai, T-Bone has similarities to the Yo-Kai from the ''Yo-Kai Watch franchise such as Gutsy Bones, Goldy Bones, and Glitzy Bones. The aforementioned similarities involved are that all of them are giant skeletons. Trivia *Due to screen size restrictions, only his arms, skull, and neck are visible. because of this, even if the player accessed the games files, none of the rest of his body would be visible. *Whenever they emerge from the train, a xylophone strike can be heard. Xylophones have been commonly used to simulate the sounds of bones rattling against one another, especially in cartoons. *His name is not canon, as none of the characters on the Phantom Express are named. **This name is a pun on "T-bone", which in terms of nouns, is a large choice piece of loin steak containing a T-shaped bone which fits the skeleton aspect. In terms of verbs, it means to crash head-on into the side of another vehicle which fits the aspect of train cars. *In one of Jake Clark's tweets, he jokingly replied to artist Mayadile of their art for Blind Specter calling T-Bone "Mr. Bone Jangles," claiming that the joke name is now the official name.https://twitter.com/JakeClarkDude/status/941194055995736064 References es:T-Bone Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Category:Phantom Express Category:Inkwell Isle 3 bosses Category:Bosses